The present invention relates to detergent compositions. More particularly, this invention relates to shampoo and/or other detergent compositions containing specific antimicrobial agents including antidandruff agents and/or sunscreen agents having improved activity. This invention also relates to composition containing insecticide agents.
Various substances having antimicrobial and antidandruff properties as well as substances having sunscreening properties are well-known in the art and have been incorporated in detergent compositions in general and in particular in shampoo compositions. The activity of these substances in detergent compositions appears to be due in part to the fact that they are deposited on the hair and scalp surfaces or skin surfaces and are retained thereon through the rinsing step. It has generally been found, however, that only a relatively small proportion of such substances present in the detergent compositions actually deposit on the washed surface and survive the rinsing operation.
Since sustained activity of these substances is in part a function of the quantity of the substance deposited and retained, measures which enhance deposition or promote retention will permit either reduction of the quantity of the substance required to attain a given level of activity or will increase the activity attainable using a given concentration of such substance.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,580,853 discloses detergent compositions containing water-insoluble, particulate substances, such as antimicrobial agents, and certain cationic polymers which serve to enhance the deposition and retention of the particulate, water-insoluble substances on surfaces washed with the detergent composition. The substances disclosed in this patent include antimicrobial agents and sunscreens; are all particulate in nature having a particle size of from about 0.2 to about 50 microns and are all water-insoluble or sparingly soluble substances. When these substances are utilized in shampoo formulations, the resulting product would be opaque in appearance due to their particulate nature. In many instances such an opaque product is not as aesthetically appealing to the consumer as a clear product. Further, the presence of these substances in particulate form often necessitates the addition of stabilizers to the formulation and these are usually clays which add "dirt" to the formulation thereby decreasing its cleansing ability. Another problem with the use of water-insoluble particulate substances in shampoo formulations is the potential of said substances to lodge in the eye thereby causing irritation and possible damage to the eye. The use of soluble, non-particulate substances as antimicrobial agents, sunscreen agents or insecticide agents is not comtemplated in this prior art teaching.